The Armor of Ice
by Ayame.Marian.Mouri
Summary: Cye is reunited with his twin sister, only to have her captured by Talpa and to have her turned against him. Chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

The Armor of Ice  
  
Cye was sitting at the water's edge, looking out over the water. He had no idea he was being watched. In the woods, a young girl with light brown hair and blue-green eyes watched as Cye sat on the dock. It took her three years to find him and now that the time had come, she was nervous. But she knew she had to do it. She walked out of the woods and started walking toward Cye where he was sitting.  
  
"Cye," she said as she got closer and he turned to look at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked getting to his feet and waited for her to approach.  
  
"It's me, Cye," she said coming closer so he could see her.  
  
"Ayame," he said, "Is that really you?"  
  
She nodded and Cye walked over and gathered her in a huge hug. "My God, it's been six years. I thought you were dead."  
  
"But I'm not," Ayame said, breaking the hug. "I'm here now and I'm not going to leave again."  
  
In the Nether Realm, Talpa watched the joyous reunion before turning to his Warlords. "So Torrent has a twin sister," he said. "Go and bring her to me. I don't care what you do to Torrent."  
  
They bowed and disappeared to do his bidding. Cye and Ayame were heading back to the house, when they were surrounded by a dozen Dynasty Warriors and the Warlords.  
  
"Ayame, get out of here," Cye said as he got ready to call upon his armor. "Go to the house and get the others. Armor of Torrent, dao jin."  
  
Ayame looked surprise when a light blue armor appeared on her brother. She didn't know anybody else had armors. She took a light purple orb out of her pocket. It flashed the symbol for Charity. Cye glanced at it, surprised.  
  
"Armor of Ice, dao jinkei," she called and a light purple armor appeared on her, with two swords and a bow strapped to her back. She turned to Cye, "Let's take care of these guys."  
  
In the Nether Realm, Talpa gasped when he saw the girl transform into the armor.  
  
"So the Armor of Ice is true," he said. "Warlords, don't make any mistakes. Her armor is very powerful."  
  
The Warlords nodded as they faced off against the two.  
  
"Ice Tsunami Wall Blast," she shouted pointing her bow at the soldiers.  
  
The sure-kill hit the soldiers full blast, destroying them. At the house, the others heard the giant explosion and rushed outside to see what was going on. They saw Cye and another warrior in a light purple armor battling the Warlords. Ayame placed the bow back on her back and withdrew her swords as she faced off against Sekhmet. Cye was battling Cale.  
  
"Snake Fang Strike," Sekhmet said powering up his sure-kill and aiming it straight towards her.  
  
"Try this on side," Ayame said pointing the swords at Sekhmet.  
  
"Ice cube Freeze."  
  
Sekhmet screamed in pain as her sure-kill went straight through his and hit him full force. He felt like his whole body was turning to ice.  
  
"All right," she said to the remaining Warlords. "Who's next?" she asked, tiredly. Her second sure-kill takes a lot out of her.  
  
Anubis stepped up to face her. "Try my attack on for size," Anubis said jumping into the air. "Quake With Fear."  
  
Cye watched as she didn't have time to summon her sure-kill and the chains wrapped around her arms and legs, restraining her.  
  
"Black Lightning Slash," Cale said, seeing the opportunity.  
  
The others ran up just in time to see Cye go flying into the woods and disappear. Anubis had grabbed Ayame and was dragging her away and she was too weak to struggle.  
  
"Stop right there, Anubis," Ryo said.  
  
But Anubis and the other Warlords disappeared with Ayame back to the Nether Realm. They took off running into the woods to find Cye. He had hit a tree hard and was lying on the ground, knocked unconscious.  
  
Sage put his hands over him and healed what he could and Cye started to come around. Ryo and Rowen helped him along and they headed back to the house. In the Nether Realm, the Warlords appeared with Ayame.  
  
"Good job, Warlords," Talpa said appearing. "Leave us." They left and he turned to her, "So you're Torrent's twin huh? You can be useful to me. Badamon!"  
  
She watched as a spirit appeared near them and floated over to Talpa.  
  
"You know what to do," Talpa told the spirit.  
  
Ayame couldn't do anything but watch as Badamon came toward her grinning. The next thing she knew she was being raised in the air while Badamon chanted. Pain coursed through her body making her scream in pain.  
  
The Ronins had gotten back to Mia's with Cye. Mia followed Rowen as he helped Cye up the stairs and into Cye and Kento's room and shut the door. In the room, they got Cye under the covers and he fell asleep. After checking him over, they went back downstairs where the others were waiting.  
  
"How is he?" Sage asked.  
  
"He just needs to rest," Mia said. "It looks like he broke a couple of ribs. What in the world happened to him?"  
  
"Cale's sure-kill hit hard and sent him flying into the trees where he hit one pretty hard," Ryo answered. "He and another warrior in light purple armor were fighting the Warlords and some Dynasty Soldiers."  
  
"There was another warrior," Mia said. "That's weird."  
  
Back at Talpa's, Badamon was done with what he was doing and Ayame fell to the floor, panting. After a breather, she rose to her feet and stared at Talpa.  
  
"I'm here to serve Master," she said.  
  
"Good job Badamon," Talpa said. "You may leave. Anubis!"  
  
Anubis entered the throne room and walked over to where Talpa and Ayame was standing.  
  
"Take her to a room," Talpa told him. "She's on our side now."  
  
"Yes Master Talpa," Anubis said and motioned for Ayame to follow him.  
  
They walked down the corridor in the castle and stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This will be your room," Anubis said and turned to leave.  
  
Ayame entered the room and looked around. There was a nice size canopy bed, a dresser and a huge walk-in closet. She crossed over to the closet and found light purple sheets and a dark purple comforter to put on the bed.  
  
At Mia's, Mia went up to check on Cye while the others stayed downstairs to talk. The sound of the door opening woke Cye up and he went to sit up, but his ribs protested against the movement and he had to lay back.  
  
"Careful Cye," Mia said coming over.  
  
She helped him sit up by propping the pillows up more behind his back.  
  
"Is Ayame okay?" Cye asked.  
  
"Who's Ayame?" Mia asked, and then it hit her. "Was she the warrior the others were talking about?"  
  
He nodded and then he saw the look in her eyes.  
  
"They took her to Talpa," Mia said. "How do you know her?"  
  
"She's my twin sister," Cye answered. "I haven't seen her for six years and now she finds me and she gets captured by Talpa."  
  
"Do you know what kind of armor she has?"  
  
"It's the Armor of Ice," Cye answered and then yawned.  
  
"Get some sleep," Mia said. "Sage is going to try and heal your ribs before bed."  
  
Cye lay back down and soon fell asleep.  
  
--To be continued-- 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Ronin Warriors, but Ayame Mouri is my own character.  
  
Chapter 2: Worst Nightmare  
  
In her room in the castle, Ayame sat in the chair at her bureau brushing her hair when Sekhmet knocked on the door.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as he came in the room.  
  
"Master Talpa wants you in the throne room," he told her as she stood up.  
  
She walked out of the room and headed for the throne room and walked over to where Talpa was standing.  
  
"You summoned me," she said.  
  
"Rowen of the Strata is alone in the woods," Talpa said. "Go and bring him here no matter what."  
  
She nodded and disappeared. Rowen was sitting in the woods staring up at the sky when he was hit from behind and he fell off the rock he was sitting on. He turned to see Ayame standing there in her armor.  
  
"You're coming with me," Ayame said taking her bow from her back.  
  
"I don't think so," Rowen said. "Armor of Strata, dao gi."  
  
"Not so fast," Ayame said. "Ice Tsunami Wall Blast."  
  
Rowen was hit hard by the sure-kill and went flying back and landed in a heap. At the house, the others heard the explosion and headed for the woods. Ayame walked over to where Rowen laid.  
  
"Now that was too easy," Ayame said, picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think so," Ryo shouted as they came into the clearing. "Drop him."  
  
"Alright." She dropped Rowen to the ground and took out her swords.  
  
"Ice cube Freeze."  
  
"Flare Up Now."  
  
Ryo didn't stand a chance and was hit harder than the others from her attack. Ayame just laughed and picked Rowen up once more and disappeared with him. At the throne room, she appeared with Rowen.  
  
"Good job, Ayame," Talpa said walking over. "Take him down to the dungeons until I'm ready for him."  
  
Rowen started to come around right as he was chained to the wall in the dungeon cell, but was too weak to struggle. She left, locking the door behind her. Back in the woods, the others were starting to come around, except for Ryo who was still out since he took the worst of Ayame's attack. They hurried over to him.  
  
"Let's get him back to the house," Sage said to Kento. "I'll heal him there."  
  
They carried him between them and headed for the house. Mia saw them coming and had the door open as they rushed in and took Ryo upstairs to his room. Kento joined Mia downstairs while Sage tended to Ryo.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked.  
  
"Talpa has turned Cye's sister against us," Kento explained. "He took the most of the hit from her attack."  
  
"He'll be fine," Sage said coming back downstairs. "We just need to keep him warm. Her attack makes you feel like you're freezing up."  
  
"I have some heating pads around here somewhere," Mia said. "That should work."  
  
They helped her find the heating pads and took them upstairs and placed them over and under Ryo. Ryo slept through the whole thing. Mia left to go to bed while Sage and Kento went in to check on Cye who was sound asleep and then went downstairs to talk about their situation.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kento asked. "With Ryo and Cye out of the commission and Rowen captured, we don't stand a chance against Ayame."  
  
"Ryo should be fine by tomorrow and Cye will be sore for a while but I'm sure he'll be able to help us get Rowen back and get Ayame back on our side," Sage said. "We shouldn't worry."  
  
They headed up to bed also. At the castle, Rowen was completely awake now and tried to move but found his hands chained to the wall behind him. He was working on them when he heard the door open and Ayame entered with Dynasty Soldiers right behind her.  
  
They held him as she undid the chains and he was forced to walk and was taken to the throne room where they chained him to the wall and left. He glanced up as Talpa entered the room and walked over to him.  
  
"The others will find me Talpa," Rowen said as he stopped in front of him.  
  
"I'm planning on it," Talpa said.  
  
Rowen had no idea what he was talking about until Badamon entered the room and floated toward them.  
  
"Do it," Talpa ordered.  
  
Before Rowen knew, pain was coursing through his body. The pain was unbearable and Rowen tried not to scream but after a while couldn't hold it. Before long he slumped against the chains.  
  
"Ayame," Talpa shouted and she entered the throne room.  
  
"Yes," she said coming over.  
  
"Take him to the room next to yours," Talpa told her. "He is now on our side."  
  
She nodded and undid Rowen's chains and slung him over her shoulder and walked out of the room. She kicked open the door to the room and laid him on the bed and then left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
--To be continued-- 


End file.
